Obviously, there have long been available in the art various types of neck supports, and body supports, but usually these types of wedges are normally designed in the configuration of a wedge, that may be placed under the head, neck and upper torso, in order to elevate the user such as to facilitate reading in bed, or elsewhere. There have been numerous patents that have issued over the past few decades on the subject of a pillow type designs and which claim to deliver support for the head and neck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,355, to Banks, shows one such device. A most recent U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,983, to Reeves, shows a related device.
It is also found that the consumer today has a multitude of choices of selection and purchase of various styles of neck support pillows, for use for either comfort, medicinal, or other purposes.
In review the various patents that have issued relating to this type of technology, it has been found that most of such prior art designs lack, initially, shape stability, in addition to three-dimensional flexibility to accommodate muscle relaxation and a persons changing sleep positions.
The current invention is designed to address these deficiencies in the prior art, and to give the user a new apparatus that can be used with any conventional pillow, and yet provide significant stability to the upper back and neck of the user, to mimic the flexibility of vertebrae, and which can support varied in diameter, depending upon the need and requirements of the user.
The Reeves, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,983, as previously alluded to, shows a pillow apparatus with a hollow core formed thereon.
The patent to Pan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,179, discloses a pillow, of sponge material, having an open chamber therein.
The patent to Davis, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,784, shows a pillow with improved head traction. This device includes a series of raised ribs, to add comfort to the user's head and neck.
The patent to Frydman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,401, shows another neck support pillow. This is made of a plurality of layers that are secured together by tongue-and-groove, to form its supporting structure.
The patent to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,879, shows another form of shaped pillow.
The patent to Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,779, shows a composite mattress assembly.
The patent to Sramek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,880, shows an adjustable cervical pillow with depressions for accommodating the user's ears.
The patent to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,844, shows another form of pillow.
The patent To Albecker, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,567, shows a back rest/legless leisure chairs and methods for making cushions.
The patent to Banks, U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,355, shows a multi contoured pillow or the like object.
The published application No, US2006/0265808, to Phillips, is upon a face cradle pillow. These are examples of the prior art known to the applicants.